Infinite Ocean
The Infinite Ocean is a dimension that appears in Season 5. Overview The Infinite Ocean is an underwater realm of the Magic Dimension. It is a special realm where everything takes on another dimension and where the Pillars of the Infinite Ocean, the pillars of the foundation of all the worlds of the Magic Dimension are located. The Emperor's Throne, one of the largest sources if power of the Magic Dimension, is also found there. The Infinite Ocean is closely associated with the power of Sirenix, since when fairies obtain Sirenix they also obtain the power to enter the Infinite Ocean, which is forever open to all Sirenix Fairies. Omnia, the Supreme Guardian of Sirenix is also the Guardian of the Infinite Ocean. Series Season 5 The new villain Tritannus, after being turned into a monster because of pollution, will tries to conquer the Infinite Ocean with the help of the Trix, and the Winx have to go on a quest to find the ancient Sirenix power to fight him because their Believix powers are too weak underwater. After he has stolen the powers of all the Guardian Selkies and given Daphne's Sirenix powers to the Trix. Tritannus enters the Infinite Ocean along with the Trix, his mutant servers and Daphne as his prisoner. He then established his base there. After Tritannus had destroyed ithe Source of Sirenix found in Daphne's Cave in Lake Roccaluce to steal Daphne's powers, since her Sirenix was protected by the Source, the Winx and their bonded Selkies restore it and their Guardians of Sirenix activate it. Omnia, the Supreme Guardian of Sirenix, then appears and invites them to enter the Infinite Ocean, and gives them Sirenix powers. Tritannus tried to activate the power of the Emperor's Throne but failed to and found out that it was because the leg of the Throne was broken. He then decided to steal the seals of the Pillars of the Infinite Ocean to fit them in the thrine where it is broken to repair it so that he willl be able to activate it. When he stole the seal of the Pillar of Light this caused an eclipse in the whole Magic Dimension that made all the realms become unstable. Trivia *Scenes in the Infinite Ocean will be in 3D because everything takes on another dimension there. *With Sirenix power, the Winx and the Trix have the ability to summon/open the ocean gate to Infinite Ocean, called "Sirenix Gate". *How things take another dimension in the Infinite Ocean and how 3D animation is used for this is similar to the 3D effects used in the animated series Code Lyoko, where the characters are shown in 2D when in the real world but become 3D animated characters when they enter the world of Lyoko. *According to Omnia, the Infinite Ocean is forever open for the Sirenix fairies and/or Dark Sirenix witches (due to the fact that the Trix also can enter the Infinite Ocean). *It is unknown if the Infinite Ocean has a land area. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Locations Category:Magic Dimension